


rooftops

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 13 reasons why, AKA, F/F, Gay, based off of 13rw, side a, tape 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a chanduke oneshot drabblelmao sorry its so shortyay a 2nd person thingalso this is based off of that one scene from tape 2 side a from 13rw????? s o





	

**Author's Note:**

> the "she" is chandler  
> "you" is duke  
> lmao sorry thought i should tell yall

She grabs your hand, and pulls you up, falling into a fit of giggles you've never seen before.

So, it seems her giggles are contagious. Oh well. You feel the giggles rise up in your throat, and you allow them to escape from your mouth.

One foot after another, 

"One more flight!"She says, a gleam in her stormy green eyes.

"Hurry up!"  She laughs, a rare, genuine laugh that wasn't full of poison. 

"I'm trying!"  You huff back, legs sore. She was still holding your hand. You notice that her nails are painted red, and that her hands are soft against yours.

You love it.

Finally, she pulls out a ring of keys. The harsh noise they made caused you to cringe slightly.

You hear her mutter a couple of swears, before she searches for the correct key.

_Click._

She twists the key, and you two are led up onto a roof. The fresh air hits you like a brick, and for some reason, you giggle.

She giggles too.

With a slight tug, she leads you to the very edge of the roof, and you stare down, then back at her. She smiles.

She lowers herself, and leads you down with her. Her long legs are already dangling off the roof, and she notices that you are afraid to dangle yours, too.

She smiles, and laughs. You notice, too, and you swing your legs over, nearly falling.

It was nice, just the two of you.

"Look, the moon!"She said, a genuine level of happiness in her voice.  _You don't see that in the city, don't you_ _?_ You add, smiling.

You notice your fingers are still interwined.

You can't help but rest your head on her shoulder, and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhwefbiwefbiewfb this was S H O R T idk it was an ID E A and i really like 13rw


End file.
